


The Hobbit

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch go to the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit

Finch had been aghast that John had never read such a classic, and insisted that if he couldn’t read the book he at least view the movie.

Not having much on his social calendar outside of the numbers, John agreed. It might be nice to act like a regular person for a little while. Besides, watching Harold’s mounting anticipation as the opening drew near had made John mildly curious.

Apparently, only the 3D IMAX was suitable for viewing. The cost of the tickets and the refreshments made John glad that Finch was loaded. John thought it best that he carry the giant tub of popcorn and enormous sodas; it was about a 3-hour movie, but still the sizes seemed excessive.

They entered the theater and headed for seats in the back. Arranging their coats, snacks, and drinks and keeping their 3D glasses handy they settled in to wait.

Finch hmmm-ed appreciatively during the Star Trek trailer. (Reese was slightly disappointed that it didn’t have more space battles).

Finally the main feature began, and John was surprised to find himself caught up in the story.

He smiled at the introduction of the dwarves, just imagining Finch’s response to uninvited guest displaying such boorish table manners (even Bear ate neater than that). Unlike the poor beleaguered hobbit, Finch would have definitely made his displeasure known and never tolerated such behavior.

He was surprised the dwarves would contemplate taking an untrained civilian on a dangerous quest, then winced slightly as he thought of all the times he had sent Finch out into the field with no backup (although Finch was getting quite proficient as a “burglar“). He was outraged on Bilbo’s behalf when the hobbit was told he didn’t belong. And thinking of the times Harold had gone above and beyond to save John, Reese would have to agree with the dwarf king’s eventual apology for being so wrong in his judgment of the seemingly weakest member of their group.

However, unlike the wizard’s hobbit friend, it wasn’t courage that Finch gave Reese, but rather purpose. Reese had been all too willing to throw his life away (he might even say eager) but Harold had given John a reason to value it and what it could mean both for the numbers and for John himself.

Reese would probably have to go to the sequels with Harold, to see just how successful these lost dwarves were in regaining their home. 


End file.
